CHRISTMAS DAY
by yanu januarti
Summary: Tao yang merayakan natal seorang diri lalu bertemu dengan orang lain #HappyXmasDay #KeepLoveKristao


**CHRISTMAS DAY**

 **RATED : T**

 **GENRE: drama aja yaaa**

 **CAST : taoris?**

 **WARNING: ini pendek dan gs**

Dalam tradisi, natal biasanya akan dihabiskan dengan keluarga atau orang terkasih. Mereka yang berada jauh dari keluarga akan segera berkemas dan menyiapkan tiket pulang menuju rumah untuk menyambut suka cita natal dalam kehangatan keluarga. Dan bagi mereka yang terpaksa tidak pulang, akan menghabiskan natal dengan bersama orang terkasih, namun jika kalian mengalami yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh maka kalian akan mengahabiskan natal sendiri sambil berharap adanya badai bukan?

Dan Huang Zi Tao masuk dalam orang-orang yang merayakan natal sendiri saat ini, karena orang tua dari perempuan bermata panda dan berbibir kucing ini tinggal di China, dan karena suatu alasan ia tidak dapat pulang ke kandangnya untuk merayakan natal. Orang terkasih? Entah dia punya tau tidak, namun terlepas dari itu Zitao tetap menikmati kemeriahan natal tanpa berharap adanya badai. Ia malah berharap salju turun sedikit saja malam ini agar ia tidak terlalu kedinginan saat berkeliling menikmati suasana natal nanti.

Lagu-lagu natal terus bergema dari radio yang ia nyalakan, menemaninya sejak sore, sesekali bibirnya yang kemerahan mengumamkan syair lagu mulai saat ia menghias kue, menyimpanya dalam kulkas, membersihkan sedikit kekacauan, sampai mandi.

Dia begitu bahagia seakan-akan mendapat sekantung telur emas dalam cerita jack dan kacang ajaib, film yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia tonton. Bahkan saat mandi tadi ia hanya tersenyum saat dirasa suhu airnya terlalu panas, padahal biasanya ia akan mendumel tidak karuan. Bukankah natal harus disambut dengan suka cita jawab Zitao jika kita menanyakan perubahan sikapnya.

Karena suhu di Korea biasanya dingin saat natal, Zitao memilih mengenakan mantel panjang berwarna abu-abu, hadiah natal dari orang tuanya yang ia buka paksa seminggu lalu. Mantel dengan merek Hermes itu menutupi dress putih selutut dan stoking untuk mengatkan kedua kaki jenjangnya. Kakinya dibalut sepasang boot cantik keluaran desainer paris terbaru, awalnya ia akan mengenakan salah satu hak tinggi koleksinya namun mengingat seseorang akan marah saat ia mengenakan sepatu berhak pilihanya langsung jatuh pada boot yang senada dengan mantelnya.

Untuk make up Zitao hanya menggunakan gaya natural dengan sedikit eyeliner pada matanya dan lipblam, serta bedak yang ia pulaskan tipis-tipis. Sebelum keluar rumah ia sempat menatap bingkai foto besar yang ada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang bersantai di apartemenya yang menapilkan foto sepasang anak adam dan hawa yang tersenyum bahagia.

Langkah kakinya begitu ringan saat menyusuri jalan menuju pusat kota, dimana sebuah pohon natal besar yang telah dihiasi ornamen natal telah berdiri kokoh. Sepanjang jalan yang dihiasai dengan lampu-lampu indah, beberapa toko bahkan tetap menyalakan lampu meski terdapat tulisan close pada pintunya.

Ia juga berpapasan dengan keluarga dan pasangan yang menikmati malam ini tanpa ada tatapan iri sedikitpun. Bahkan ia merasa kasihan pada beberapa toko makanan yang harus buka saat ia melewati toko tersebut.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara anak-anak yang menyanyikan lagu natal, hal ini biasa dilakukan oleh anak-anak yang ikut paduan suara pada gereja. Zitao lantas mempercepat langkahnya karena tujuanya sudah dekat.

Yaaa pohon natal dengan tinggi hampir 4 meter itu telah dihiasi dengan meriah oleh petugas kebersihan kota. Semua orang yang ada di taman dimana pohon itu berada terlihat sangat bahagia, anak-anak menyanyi lagu natal dengan penuh semangat sementara orang yang lebih dewasa lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan.

Zitao sendiri memilih utuk menutup mata dan berdoa sambil menikamati suasana bahagia di taman ini sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

" Kau sendirian saja nona?" ucap suara baritone yang berasal dari pria asing disampingnya.

" Yaa seperti yang kau lihat tuan." Jawab Zitao sambil membenarkan rambut yang ia urai tadi.

" Kenapa kau tidak memakai topi? Udara akan sangat dingin menjelang malam nona."

" Ah itu, aku meninggalkanya tadi karena terburu-buru." Ucap Zitao malu-malu

" Hei wajahmu memerah nona, apa kau kedinginan?" tanya pria berambut pirang lagi

" Tidak, tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku kedinginan padahal aku baru saja keluar." Alih Zitao karena ketahuan jika pipinya merona malu akibat perhatian yang diberikan pria di depanya.

" serius zi, sampai kapan kita akan melakukan drama picisan seperti ini?" ujar pria itu tiba-tiba yang membuat wajah Zitao menjadi datar seketika.

"Yak, kenapa kris ge bebicara seperti itu? bukankah perjanjianya tidak seperti ini." Ucap Zitao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda jika ia sedang kesal.

" Oooo istriku yang cantik sedang marah eoh." Goda Kris sambil memeluk sayang tubuh istrinya. Sementara Zitao hanya bisa mendumel dalam pelukan hangat suaminya.

" Gege tidak asik, tao kan hanya ingin mengulang kenangan saat kita ketemu."

" Tapi bayi kita butuh pelukan hangat ayahnya sayang."

" Gege sok tau."

" Tidak, gege memang tau apa yang diinginkan bayi kita."

" Tidak."

" Iya"

Ohh mari kita tinggalkan Zitao dengan suaminya itu, tunggu kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Ah kaiian tidak mengerti yaaa.

Sebenarnya, Zitao adalah istri dari Kris Wu sejak awal tahun ini, dan sekarang ia sedang hamil anak pertama mereka, itu lah alasan mengapa Zitao tidak bisa terbang ke China. Lalu untuk menghabiskan malam natal, Zitao berencana membuat drama picisan tentang kenangan awal mereka bertemu, dengan alasan bayi mereka yang meminta, dan terpaksa Kris menetujuinya. Sementara foto yang Zitao lihat di apartemen adalah foto pernikahan mereka , adakah yang perlu kujelaskan lagi?

OH MY GOD /.\

APA YANG UDAH YANU KETIK INI /.\

MAAP KALAU FEELNYA GAKNYAMPE /.\

PADAHAL UDAH MUTER LAGU ROMANTIS /.\

JANGAN KUBUR YANU YAAAA

Yanu tahu yanu rajanya bikin fic pendek dan doyan ngtroll *nyengir kuda

Anggep aja ini drabel *senyum panda

See you next chap beibh~~~ (kiss) (kiss)

Eh next story ding XD

Yanu Januarti


End file.
